A Note To Remember
by fantom Kitsune
Summary: Oneshot. Ash has died of cancer and Misty is devasted. Can Ash help her move on even after he's already dead?
1. Chapter 1

Hi all, I am postin this on it was origanaly on the pokemon tower but I thought people here might like it too. so with out further ado, here is the origanal verson.

Disclaimer: I donnot own poke'mon or any of it's charictors

Hi I was in Lang. Arts class when our teacher gave us a poem and it gave me an idea for a story. The poem in here is really written by a 13-year-old girl that wrote this when she had cancer. Unfortunately I found out that the girl that wrote this poem died on 3/26/02 of last year. She was still 13 at the time and this story is written for her.

Misty sat on her bed crying over the loss of the person that she loved the most and her best friend. Her cloths where a mess as well as her short flaming orange hair, her face was stained with tears and the spark in her eye's had gone out. A month ago Ash had died of cancer while sleeping. But the good part about this was that shortly before he died Misty and Ash had finally expressed there true feelings to each other. Misty recalled that wonderful moment.

Flash Back…

"Misty please don't cry, It makes me feel really bad that I can't help you feel any better…but maybe this will help. Misty I have something to say to you." Said Ash looking deep into Misty's deep blue sea eyes. "What is it Ash?" ask Misty trying to hold back her tears.

"I always wonted to tell you this but never found the courage to." began Ash.

"I love you." He said quickly. Misty was stunned. For a min. she just sat there staring at Ash who was lying down in the hospital bed.

"You really do?" asked Misty who was blushing very hard.

"Yes, I do." Replied Ash who was also blushing very hard. If possible, Misty instantly blushed even harder when he said this.

"I love you too Ash." She finally confessed. They both hugged each other as best they could with out bumping into the needle that was in Ash's arm. The door then opened as Brock came in unnoticed with a camera. (He's asking for it.) Then just as Ash and Misty's lips met there was a flash from the camera witch announced to Misty and Ash that Brock was in the room. Misty and Ash looked up at Brock but before Misty could lung at him with her mallet of DOOM! the doctor came in saving Brock a lot of pain for now.

"Time for your kimo (sp?) treatment Mr.Ketchem." stated the Doctor. Ash put the covers over his head. Misty giggled at his childish actions, yup that was her Ash.

End of Flash Back…

But that happyness endded soon after.

Misty turned to her waterlogged pillow.

"Misty like time to eat." Called Daisey.

"I'm not hungry!" shouted Misty even though she was very hungry but didn't care. Misty had eaten very little if she even ate in the first place since Ash had died.

"Misty you like can't go on like this. You have to eat. I know Ash would…"

"Don't even say it." Threatened Misty.

"Ok, Ok I wont say his name but please come down and eat even if it's just a peace of toast." Pleaded Daisey. That was the first time in a long time Misty had not heard her sisters not say like in a sentence. Because of that Misty decided to eat a full meal just to make her sisters happy then maybe she could get some peace to sleep. "Oh Ash I miss you so much." Said Misty when she got back from dinner sitting on her bed, a single tear falling from her cheek.

"I do to Misty." Said Ash's voice from be hind her.

"ASH!" she turned around only to see her empty room. And yet there was something different about it. Misty took a closer look on her bed and notested a small note on her bed beside her.

"How did that get there?" whispered Misty to herself. She turned a picked it up cureously, with slight trbling hands.

The note was folded in half and on the top it said

'**to: Misty**'.

Misty then unfolded the note.

In the note there was a poem named

'_Slow Dance_',

Misty read on and it said-

_Have you ever-watched kids on a merry go round? _

_Or listened to the rain slapping on the ground? _

_Ever watched a butterfly's erratic flight? _

_Or gazed at the sun into the fading night?_

_You'd better slow down. Don't dance to fast. _

_The music wont last. _

_Do you run through each day on the fly? _

_When you ask how are you, do you hear the reply? _

_When the day is done do you lie in your bed with the next hundred chores running through your head? You'd better slow down. _

_Don't dance to fast. _

_The music won't last. _

_Ever told some one we'll do it tomorrow (No, that's not what I meant you perverts but if you don'tknow what I'm talkin about, don't worry about it. Back to the poem.) and in your hast not see there sorrow?_

_Ever lost touch, let a good friendship die because you never had time to call and say "Hi?" _

_You'd better slow down. _

_Don't dance to fast. _

_The music won't last. _

_When you run so fast to get some were, do you miss half the fun of getting there. _

_When you worry and hurry through the day, is it like an unopened gift… thrown away? _

_Life is not a race. _

_Do take it slower. _

_Hear the music, before the song is over._

Please Misty don't worry so much about me. I love you and always will please don't cry, you know I hate that. I love you and I won't you to move on with your life and remember the good times ok promise me that, I will hear you.

Ash

End of note…

A tear fell on the papper as she finnished reading the note. "I promise." She said quitely, then noticed that there was more writing on it now. It read:

'I'm glade you said yes.

Good bye Misty I love you.'

Love

Ash.'

"I love you too Ash, I'll always miss you but I will try to get on with my life." She said quitely to herself. Then went down stairs to call every one what had just happened and to ask two of her new friend's Kate and Karen to go to the mall with her.

There, done hope you liked it. I thought it came out pretty good considering I did it in an hour or so. Hoped you liked it and once again this is dedicated to all of the people who had cancer and thouse who survived it and especially the girl who wrote the poem. C u later

Amy Ketchom )

Fantom Kitsune


	2. Another Holocaust

If I do get into trouble it will be worth it.

Hello! Yes many of you have chain-mail but this is a life or death situation and if you really don't care please just read and paste your user name at the bottom. Just read and you'll know why.

While you are asleep tonight, warm under the covers, hundreds of thousands of children in Uganda (Also known as the "night walkers") will be making a 5 mile trip from their homes to metal cages; their only force of protection. You might think this is a bit odd, and they're only doing this once, right? You're wrong. Thousands and thousands of children must make this 2 hour trip every night, and every morning. Why, you ask? To save their lives. Named "the Next Holocaust" an Army Force in Uganda, Africa called the LRA are tearing children all over Uganda from their homes. This might not seem important to you, but please. Take just a moment to read this. These kids need their story to be told.

During the dark nights in small Uganda villages, members of the LRA rip through, abducting thousands of children from their homes. Some of these kids they do not even bother keeping alive. The ones that they do decide to keep are forced to witness the terror of death and bloodshed each and everyday. Children as young as 10 years old are forced to fight in the LRA. Rounded into groups, these bands of children are cruely beaten and sometimes slaughtered ruthlessly by higher LRA members. These kids are given threats of death if they do not commit dealings such as killing innocent civilians. Some are ordered to kill their own parents. Others are forced to kill their friends, and brothers. Whole families may lie in the streets dead. That isn't uncommon. And that is only the older children. What is to happened to the toddlers and babies ripped away? The LRA simply kill them.

Stripped from their homes these Ugandan children will most likely never see their families ever again. As if forcing these young children to fight and kill was not horrid enough, it might disturb you to know that most are forced to become sex slaves in addition to the killing; simply for the LRA's enjoyment.

Without good food or shelter, the abducted children must spend most of their lives in the LRA camps. Often times they become infested with diseases. And the rule is: whoever isn't able to walk must be killed.

So now I get back to the "Night Walkers". In order to spare themselves from the punishments of the LRA, most children must make a deadly treck twice a day. Taking 2 hours in Africa's heat without water or food. If this message has made you cry, or at least made you think, please continue. We have to help.

With all the terror set before these helpless souls, an equally disgusting threat illuminates in the U.S.

U.S. Senators are proposing to refuse the right for Ugandan children from being escorted to the United States. That is ridding these children of possibly their only chance to be free from the vile clutches of the LRA. These are only kids after all. Worthless sacks of dirt in the eyes of the LRA.

Now please. I know that most of us want to help. We see all of this horror on TV. On the internet. It's all around, but we feel helpless to do anything. We want to help, but it just doesn't seem to fit into our busy schedules. But we CAN do something about this. Maybe it's not donating $1000 dollars to the cause...or taking a trip to Africa to give them hope. Most of us aren't able to do anything like this. But we CAN. And we SHOULD! If this message has persuaded you to help, please go to this you can E-mail the senators of your state, telling them that their decision is wrong. (Don't worry, it's pre-written)

Think how much we can do by simply getting the word around. Re-post this to everyone you know. Once it's in the public eye that this is a horrible happening, it will be easier for the world to take on this problem. Together.

How hard is it to simply re-post this message? If you are willing to help, please re-post this as "While you're asleep tonight..." so as many people as possible can know about this. Even us "little" people can making something big happen! Please. I and millions of others beg for your simple help to help out those in need.

I know I've asked a lot, but if you are serious about trying to make a difference in the world, please do but one more simple thing for the kids of Uganda.

Pray for them tonight.

After your hectic day finally calms down, take just a few seconds to pray for the kids of Uganda. Pray for the strength they need. Pray for the hope they need. Now this won't cost you any money, but if you are willing to take a few moments to recognize those in trouble, it might just make a world of difference.

If these were your children, you WOULD care. If these were your children you would WANT the world to help. Perhaps that is what the helpless mothers of these Ugandan kids are thinking. Maybe, just maybe we can answer their prayers.

All who believe that the senate is WRONG to deny these Ugandan captives to seek comfort in the United States sign below. Let's see if we can get at least 500 people:

1) sanori - (This makes me sick. We have to help even if it's in the smallest way possible.)

2) Kassidy thiz makez me sick i feel tearz cumin on & i wanna help if i can f tha LRA!

3)LaLa777Kids are suffering, we need to do something. If the United States can spend 1.2 trillion in the war, what the f is keeping them from helping this litle kids.

4)Basia (aka-rcandygirl) OMG I really wanna help even if it is only a little bit.

5) Yugihoshi-That is the most vile and inhumane thing ever! The U.S. needs to get off their obese butts and help those poor kids!

6) Mizumaru42 We can't have another holocaust! We need to stop this!

7) Fantom Kitsune This is sick imorral, wrong and it makes me want to throw up! If this is what the U.S. turns their backs on then they have no pride nor shame!

Even if we can't physically help those kids, we can help spread knowledge of them so that maybe someday their problem will be known worldwode and action can be taken.


End file.
